The Rage Within 5: The Conclusion.
The conclusion is here, so just enjoy. Plot Kevin: Y'all completely fell for it. I thought y'all would know it ( laughs ) Wonderkat: Well not for long *grabs lotion* Say hello to lotion. Kevin: LOTION ( laughs ) Is that the best you got? Wonderkat: Well before I do anything, *breaks cage open* sorry to do this, friend. *hits Kevin with pipe*. Sherry: Now I'll just put lotion on his face. *puts lotion on Kevin's face* Crazy: Ok, so I guess it should work. Snaptrap: No it won't. Kevin: *gets up* Snaptrap: We knew you had the cure, so we decided to switch it around with Neosporin. Dudley: Really? Neosporin. aaah COME ON. you two decided to put neosporin in that? That's just.. *Claire covers Dudley's mouth* Claire: Sorry. Kevin got him into his mood. Kevin: We will bring an end to petropolis and rule it once and for all. *Both maniacally laugh* Wonderkat: That's easy. We just need to stop Snaptrap *throws pipe at Snaptrap and it knocks him out* Ralph: *grabs lotion and pipe* Sorry to do this, bud. *hits Kevin with pipe* *Sherry puts lotion on Kevin's face* Sherry: Hope this works. *everyone crosses fingers* Kevin: What happened? Crazy: Your back. Dudley: Welcome back, friend. Wonderkat: Yeah, Welcome back, bud *everyone hugs Kevin* *Kevin coughs* Claire: Are you ok, Kevin? Kevin: I don't think I feel...*faints* Dudley: What happened? Sherry: Hold on, Let me just check what happened to him? ( a minute later ) Sherry: I can't believe this is happening. Crazy; What is it? Sherry: I don't know how to say this, but *starts crying* Kevin is dead. Dudley: WHAT! Wonderkat: NO!!! Ralph: It can't be. Sherry: I know. We must tell Chief, Keswick, Maria, Kitty, and others. I'm sure Kitty will be more sad. ( 15 minutes later ) Sherry: I got bad news for Chief, Keswick, Maria, and Kitty. Kitty: What is it? Keswick: Did something ha-ha-happen? Sherry: Kevin died after we cured him. Chief: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! One of our best agents dead. Keswick: I thought nothing else happens after being cured. Hold o-o-on. Let me look at the after effects. Oh no, I-I-I forgot it said this. It says victims after being cured may die, and i-i-it happened to him. Fairly: Wait what? Sorry, I was playing Call of Duty. Crazy: Kevin died. Fairly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Crazy: He was a completely good friend. Fairly: Him and I would play baseball everyday. Wonderkat: He was the best player at Team Fortress 2. Dudley: He always counted on me to do good. Kitty. He was the best brother ever. Keswick: He always tested my experiments. Chief: I was gonna induct him to the Hall of Fame. Maria: I don't know what to say about him, but he was a really good friend. *everyone starts crying* ( In Heaven ) Kevin: Hey look, I'm in heaven. God: Hello there, Kevin. Kevin: Well, Hello there, Lord. God: I've heard you've done really well down there. If you wanna know what happened, it's a long story. ( 5 minutes later ) Kevin: Woah. Didn't expect that to happen. God: Yeah. Now since you've been a good cat your whole entire life, I will give you a second chance. Kevin: Nice God: Good, now go do good stuff. *transports Kevin back to his body* Kevin: What happened? Kitty: Kevin, your alive Chief: Holy cow, your back. Kevin: It's ok, I met God. He told me everything. Chito: You met the Lord? Kevin: I sure did. Chito: Wow. Chief: Anyway, let's start your induction tomorrow. Kevin: Ok. ( the next day ) *Crowd cheering* Chief: Ok, people. Settle down. Thank you. Now all of you may know that Kevin has been one of our finest. Well back in 2006, He joined this agency and has successfully done several good missions. It gained him a huge following and he became one of T.U.F.F.'s best agents yet. So I'm glad to say that he is being inducted to the T.U.F.F. Hall of Fame with a collection of pictures with most of them having his best moments at T.U.F.F. So here to say his speech is Kevin himself. *crowd cheers* Kevin: 7 years of work here at the agency and I'm still doing fine. I've been honored to work here since 2006, and I really like my friends here at T.U.F.F., so I'm gonna say from the bottom of my heart that I really thank everyone. I really appreciate it. *crowd cheers* Chief: So since he's inducted. Y'all can either go into the hall and see his space or go home. enjoy. Kevin: Well guys, I finally got my induction. Crazy: Well you are really good at games. Remember when you ran over 3,000 people in 10 minutes while playing San Andreas? Kevin: Yes, I remember that. So how about we go into the hall and look at my space, What do y'all say? Dudley: I'm totally cool with that. Crazy: Me two Claire: I'm in. THE END. Category:Fan fiction